Thundering Skies
by deadzombie
Summary: Love at first sight can lead to many things. For Wendy Marvell, it causes her to fall in love with Ryuku Sakiri, Makarov's adopted grandson who wields Thunder Dragon Slayer magic. As the pair of young Dragon Slayers progress through the events of Fairy Tail, and Ryuku begins to reciprocate Wendy's feelings, will they move past normal friendship and forge a deeper bond? Wendy x OC
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight.

Love at first sight can be a fickle thing; it can be a spur of the moment brought on by one's hormones that quickly disappears, Or it can be a powerful driving force, the likes of which the affected has never had before, growing into something far more sturdy and lasting. Love at first sight can be a fling, or the beginning of something that spans the course of one's lifetime.

Love at first sight was the first thing that hit Wendy when a boy her age walked through the doors to Fairy Tail, stopping all chatter in the guild as everyone turned to the new arrival. For Wendy, the world had stopped turning, her train of thought she'd developed while having a rather embarrassing conversation with Cana on what guys in the guild were hot and who wasn't completely derailing as she took in the new arrival standing before her.

Two things stood out to Wendy. The first was his muscular chest laid bare for her to see, her eyes traveling down towards the chiseled 6-pack as she realized he wasn't wearing anything on his upper body, which prompted Wendy to wonder if he had a stripping habit like Gray, or if he just didn't wear that many clothes. Whatever the reason, he looked so... strong, Wendy noting with great pleasure a thought of what it'd be like to have those powerful arms wrapped around her. Almost immediately, Wendy's attention drew itself skyward, above the arrival's chiseled face, where she saw a tuft of electric blonde hair accented by the eyes of the same shade. One thought crossed her mind as her eyes slowly drifted downward towards his waistband: he was undoubtedly the single hottest person she'd ever had the honor of laying eyes on.

All in all, it took Wendy about three seconds for this to flash through her mind before she realized, with no small amount of horror, that she'd been openly ogling the new arrival. Cana's leering told Wendy all she needed to know about how Cana was going to tease her to no end later. Half a second later, Wendy's face went from perfectly normal to redder than Natsu's flames, as she buried her head in the palms of her hands and turned away from both the very fit teen at the door and Cana. The 3 words that the boy said after she turned shattered any illusions that anyone in the guild had, and Wendy was left gaping at him, as though he'd sprouted a second head while trying, and failing, to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm back, Gramps."

Those 3 words left everyone in the guild gaping at the boy with no small amount of shock, and turning to the Master, Wendy was even more surprised to see that Makarov had been rendered speechless as well. Was the boy lying to make an entrance, or was he actually telling the truth. As his electric-yellow eyes swept the room, he noted the number of new members, before he turned his head back to focus on the Master. Makarov spoke first. "It's been 3 years, Ryuku, and you're finally back?" As he spoke, Makarov had jumped off the bar, and now stood in front of this "Ryuku", gawking at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm finally back." Wendy's face once again turned red as she noted how he'd rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin breaking the chiseled look he'd had when he entered, and her blush only worsened when she realized he was absolutely adorable when he acted shy. Quickly, she turned away before Cana could realize what Wendy was going through, burying her face in her palms to hide her blush from the guild. Not surprisingly, it was Natsu who recovered from the shock first and called out to Ryuku, the not-so-new new arrival.

"Ryuku, man! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Natsu had thrown his arm around Ryuku when he asked this, and as they conversed, Wendy took the opportunity to truly look at him now that her initial spellbound moment had been shattered. The moment was short-lived, however; Wendy's hopeless romantic side kicked back on into high gear and Wendy found herself staring once again at Ryuku's muscled physique. Now that she had the time, Wendy found she hadn't been wrong earlier: Ryuku practically radiated strength, and Wendy had to appreciate the way his powerful back muscles shifted as he walked, the way they settled into place as he stood, Natsu now introducing him to members that had joined after he left, and fell into a state of daydreaming as various scenarios went through her mind, before that same boy's voice shattered them.

"Like what you see, huh?" Wendy looked up in abject horror as she realized that she'd been caught staring at Ryuku for close to five minutes, and his smirk let her know that he knew exactly what was going on in Wendy's head. She placed her head in her palms for the third time in five minutes and turned away from everybody, trying to get the blush that now covered her entire body to go away while at the same time wishing a hole would open in the ground and swallow her whole, that she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of facing Ryuku after being caught. She could hear Ryuku, Cana, and Lisanna, who'd been listening to Cana's earlier talk with Wendy laughing around her with gusto, albeit at her expense. Slowly, her blush went down until it was just a pink tinge on her cheeks, then she removed her hands and turned to face Ryuku, the teen who'd somehow managed to enrapture her by simply showing up at Fairy Tail, and noted how his hand hovered over his abdomen as he tried to recover. With a start, Wendy realized that Ryuku was now checking _her_ out, that same smirk on his face as his eyes passed over her. She realized that she wasn't grossed out by this as Lucy often was when subject to the gazes of men with less... innocent intentions, but rather felt some satisfaction that Ryuku was now looking at her. An idea formed in her head, and she let the same grin Ryuku had on form as Ryuku tilted his head, puzzled.

"Like what you see, huh?" Wendy barely made it through throwing Ryuku's question back at him before both of them broke down laughing, Wendy's ending before Ryuku's as she realized he had a lilting laugh, one that seemed to permeate the air around them and chase away any bad in it. She knew know that she'd somehow developed feelings for this young man in less than 10 minutes, and made a mental note to talk to Mira later about them when the thought that Ryuku was absolutely adorable when he laughed hit her, and she had to fight her body to stop the blush from returning in full force. Ryuku finally got over his laughing, and decided it was high time he introduced himself. "I didn't think you'd throw my own question back at me." Wendy couldn't help but giggle at this, noting with satisfaction the smile he wore when she did so. "Two things. First off, yes I liked what I saw very much." Welp, there went her attempts to stop the blush from reclaiming her body, and it took all her willpower to not shy away from him again, Ryuku chuckling to himself as she reacted to his statement. "Second, my name's Ryuku Sakiri. I'm the adopted grandson of Makarov, the Guild Master." He held out his hand to her, and she placed her hand in his, he brought it up to his face and planted a kiss upon the back of her hand as a gentleman would, Wendy's heart fluttering at the sight. "I'm Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you." Wendy could barely keep the stuttering from being so embarrassed earlier out of her voice. "You didn't answer my earlier question." "I'm sorry?" Wendy noticed now that the entire guild had stopped to watch the interactions between the two, as he was the only person in the guild Wendy's age. "Did you like what you saw?" He had that leering look that Cana had given her earlier on his face, and Cana did as well as Wendy rapidly went through darkening shades of red until once could've seriously asked if she had the genes of a tomato in her. "I-I.. umm..." Wendy was trying, and failing, to look anywhere except Ryuku, his and Cana's leering only growing. There was no doubt about it; Wendy would never hear the end of today. "Umm..." She hid her face behind her palms again, discreetly parting four of her fingers so she could watch his reaction. "I did... probably more than I should have..." Ryuku's expression changed from Cana's to a genuine smile, as Wendy slowly brought her hands away from her still red face. "Well then," Ryuku started sauntering away, putting extra sway into his hips so that Wendy would watch him all the way to the steps, though Wendy wasn't going to tell him that he didn't need to do that anytime soon, "it was a pleasure, Wendy." Wendy sighed and collapsed back onto the table, emotionally exhausted after her relatively peaceful day had been utterly upended by Ryuku's arrival. As soon as Cana appeared over her, however, Wendy questioned why she'd even thought she would get to rest today. "So, Wendy," Cana started with a leer, and Wendy felt the need to hide from her before she finished talking, "when are you gonna invite him to bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! deadzombie here. I decided I didn't like how I'd written the last two paragraphs, feeling that I'd written Wendy more as a schoolgirl than what she actually is (a hopeless romantic preteen for those of you who don't know), so I'm rewriting them. Warning: panic attack toward the end of this chapter.**

Wendy forgot what proper breathing was and began to hyperventilate behind the safety of her hands. There was only so much the poor girl could mentally take before she broke, and Cana's question pushed her over the limit. Cana laughed for a couple seconds before deciding to spare the young Slayer further mental torment. "Relax Wendy, I'm just messing with you." Cana giggled before her face turned more serious. "But really, I wasn't expecting you to fall head over heels for the guy before you even met him."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either!" Lisanna's sister Mira now entered the conversation, apparently having seen and heard everything that the young Slayer had gone through. Wendy noted with no amount of the pleasure the look that Mira now had in her eyes, and resigned herself to what was going to be a long day. "So Wendy," she began with a smirk on her face, propping her chin up on her palms as she bent over the table to talk to the Sky Dragon, "what'd you like about him?"

For a second, Wendy entertained the thought of giving Mira a perfectly normal and completely innocent answer relating to how he'd acted like a proper gentleman, before immediately ending that train of thought. Hopeless romantic that she was, and with the look on Mira, Cana, and Lisanna's faces as they leaned closer to hear her answer, Wendy knew she wouldn't be able to get away from an innocent answer. She grinned to herself as she thought up the perfect response, knowing full well the three older girls wouldn't accept it in the slightest. "I find the fact that both his hair and his eyes are the same color rather interesting and eye-catching."

Wendy hadn't even finished her sentence before resigning herself to the mental torture she was guaranteed to receive, and sighed as she decided to tell Mira the truth. "I don't need to even look at you to know that you know I'm just avoiding the obvious," Wendy began, as her face rapidly heated up with her bringing back to mind the image of Ryuku standing in the doorway, wearing next to absolutely nothing. "Actually," Wendy buried her hands between her thighs and squirmed for a second, a dead giveaway of when the hopeless romantic inside of her came out to play, and she went from thinking about his hair color to less... innocent thoughts, "I thought he was... Kind of... Really hot..."

Wendy's eyes began to shine, a sign that she was now in full hopeless romantic mode, even as her face burned from admitting that particular fact. "When I was looking at him earlier when he walked in the door, he just seemed so.. strong..." Wendy set her chin on the palms of her hands, the three girls leaning in closer with conspiratorial looks all around. "His arms practically radiated power, and the way his muscles shifted as he moved around the room... What I wouldn't give to feel his arms around me, even if for a moment."

Wendy sighed to herself, remembering vividly those few minutes, before realizing that all three girls were now looking at something behind her. "What are you-" "Umm..." Mira began, and Wendy realized what she was about to say, the blood draining from her face even as she turned to see Ryuku standing behind her. "I think he's been there the entire time, Wendy..."

Ryuku had heard everything. He'd heard every single word Wendy had said, and as she turned to face him, paler than a ghost, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Sky Dragon. She began to hyperventilate again, though this time she didn't cover her face with her hands, and her face somehow became even paler. Ryuku opened his mouth to say something, and that point, Wendy gasped, almost as if she couldn't breathe, and began to violently shiver. Ryuku's demeanor completely changed in half a second, because he knew exactly what Wendy was about to experience due to experiencing multiple of them himself during his travels: "She's having a panic attack."

Ryuku said the words aloud, catching the attention of everyone around him as they reacted with blinding speeds. Mira, Cana, and Lisanna immediately stood up from the table, moving Wendy from the bench to the floor gently as her Exceed, Carla flew out of the guild hall to retrieve Wendy's blanket from her room.

Once she was gone, Lisanna and Cana backed away to give Wendy space to breathe as Mira sat on her right and Ryuku sat on her left, letting Mira touch her first before setting his right hand on her back, tracing circles with his thumb. Mira motioned for him to talk to her, and he shifted his body to face her. "It's okay Wendy, calm down. You're still in Fairy Tail and Mira and I are with you. Breathe properly, come on... There you go."

As Ryuku was talking, Mira had begun rubbing the poor girl's upper right arm, and Carla had brought Wendy's blanket from her room. Ryuku draped it around the young Slayer's shoulders, and she drew it around herself as the attack began to end. "There you go Wendy... Alright. We're good..." After a minute, Wendy got her breathing under control, and her shivering finally stopped.

"You alright now?" Ryuku was glad that Wendy stopped panicking, still concerned as he chose his words with care, fully aware that she could easily be set off again. "... Hold me..." Wendy had tears in her eyes, and Ryuku didn't need to be told twice. He turned fully toward her and pulled Wendy to him, wrapping his arms around her when she leaned back against his chest as he settled her in between his legs. Her panic attack fully over, Wendy curled up against him, his chin resting atop her head as he moved his left arm to rub her back, his right hand resting on her thigh as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks, Ryuku..." She looked up at him, smiling, and Ryuku smiled back at her as he slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, blushing slightly as he pulled back up and Wendy curled against him again. "Anytime, Wendy." Resting his head on hers, Ryuku closed his eyes and smiled to himself as Wendy did the same. "I think I'm going to stay like this for a few minutes, Ryuku, if you don't mind..." "I don't mind. Once you're ready, Wendy, I think it'd be a good idea to walk around Magnolia for a while." He was so tired at this point, he almost missed her mumbled response, but his grin grew wider when he heard her. "I'd like that, Ryuku..."

If there was one thing Wendy would have to say was good about today, it would have to be that Ryuku's arms were everything she'd hoped they would be, and she fell asleep on his chest, still curled up as he leaned back against the bench before falling asleep himself. Their fellow guild members quietly resumed their activities, giving the young Slayers their time together and letting Wendy sleep after her attack. She was going to need it for tomorrow.

 **Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of the Tenroujima arc, so Makarov is going to announce the participants in the S-Class exam. To account for Ryuku _obviously_ accompanying Wendy, Mest (or Dranbalt) is going to be teamed up with Natsu, and Happy is going to be with Carla and Panther Lily. This also works great for when they encounter Azuma and then Zancrow. Next chapter will probably be up Wednesday. See you next time!**


End file.
